Ignorance
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Rose wondered for a moment how Abigail's parents could be so ignorant. Or;/not everyone is as accepting as they should be.


**AN: Here is story three in the Abigail/Rose series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know.**

"Have you heard from her yet?" Hugo Weasley asked, sitting down on his sister's bed. Rose shook her head, glaring at the window. Abigail had been home for what seemed like ages, and school was ready to start again, and Rose had yet to hear anything from her girlfriend.

Hugo bit his lip.

"Rosie, everything will be alright. You and Abigail really fancy each other, so it will work itself out, trust me" he said, and Rose wondered if he was trying to make himself believe it as well.

Rose nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>"Abigail!" Rose yelled, seeing the other girl racing to make it to the train on time. Abigail didn't turn around, and kept running, climbing onto the train only a second before Rose. When Rose climbed on, she glanced around quickly, finding no sign of Abigail.<p>

Rose cursed.

She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and turned, her smile falling when she saw Lucy and Lily standing behind her.

"What is it?" Lily asked, seeing the upset look on her cousin's face.

Rose shook her head.

"I wish I knew" she responded, allowing her cousins to pull her away.

* * *

><p>Abigail made it a week before someone cornered her.<p>

It was not at all who she expected.

Scorpius Malfoy sat down on the couch next to her in the Hufflepuff common room. She glanced up from her book, waiting for him to say something, but all he did was stare at her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Malfoy?" Abigail asked, putting her book on the table next to her.

"Why are you ignoring Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Getting straight to the bloody point, aren't you? Why can't you just leave it alone?" Abigail asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Rose Weasley is my best friend, that's why I can't just leave it alone. She's been sitting in the Ravenclaw common room crying most of the time" Scorpius said.

Abigail blinked.

"She's actually crying? Over me?" she asked.

Before she could react, Scorpius reached up and slapped her hard on the side of the head. She let out a small yelp and grabbed her head, glaring at him.

"Of course she's crying over you!" Scorpius yelled.

Abigail sighed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand it, Scorpius" she muttered.

"Then help me understand it, Abigail! You know you're hurting Rose, and I know you can't stand to! So tell me what is so important that it has you creeping around the castle trying to avoid Rose!" Scorpius yelled.

Abigail didn't respond, instead standing up and walking up the stairs.

Scorpius sighed loudly and leaned back against the couch.

Albus and Lily were not going to be happy with him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she didn't tell you anything? We sent you because we thought she would at least speak to you!" Lily yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.<p>

"She did speak to me. She just refused to tell me what was wrong" Scoripus muttered.

Albus watched the two of them, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"You should have tried harder, Malfoy! Bloody hell! What do we keep you around for if you're no good for getting information?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

Albus cleared his throat.

"You could do better" Lily muttered.

"Hey!" Scorpius screamed.

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We need to get Rose to go talk to her. It may be the only way to get Abigail to admit why she has been acting like an ignorant little git" she mumbled.

"How do you expect to do that? Rose has been doing nothing but crying for the past week" Albus pointed out.

"Simple" Lily said.

Both boys gave her questioning looks.

"We lie"

* * *

><p>"You lot are going to be the death of me. Why can't I just stay in the common room?" Rose asked, trying to rip her cousin's hand off of her eye.<p>

Lily kept her hand firmly in place.

Rose growled, hating the fact that her younger cousin was stronger then her.

"Because I'm tired of watching you sulk" Lily said.

"I do not sulk!" Rose yelled, trying to turn towards her cousin.

"I would argue, but we happen to be here, so shut up" Lily ordered. Rose shut her mouth and tried to listen for any hint at where they might be. She could hear water hitting the shore and snorted loudly.

"You brought me to the lake?" she asked.

Lily took her hand away and nodded, smiling brightly.

"And Abigail is over there, studying" she pointed out, turning Rose in the direction of the other girl.

Rose shook her head and turned back to her cousin, her eyes wide.

"She wants nothing to do with me" she whispered.

"Go over there and talk to her. Something isn't right, Rosie, and you know it just as well as I do. Abigail would never act this way towards you, I saw that over the summer. You need to talk to her. Figure out why she's doing this" Lily said, turning Rose back around.

Rose sighed loudly, and glanced at Lily one more time before walking towards Abigail.

"Hello" Rose whispered, as she reached the other girl.

Abigail was startled by the sound of her voice and glanced up, looking surprised to see Rose standing there.

"Hello" she responded.

Rose sat down next to Abigail, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Listen, Rose-" Abigail started.

"No, you listen, Abigail. I thought you actually cared about me, at least to a point. But you've been avoiding me for the last week! What happened when you went home? Did you meet someone else? Is that what it is? Someone better then me? A bloke?" Rose asked, her ears turning red with anger.

"What? Rose! No! No one is better then you! Bloody hell" Abigail whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"Then what is it?" Rose yelled.

"I told my parents, and they hate me!" Abigail yelled.

Rose froze, her eyes going wide.

"What?" she whispered.

Rose wondered for a moment how Abigail's parents could be so ignorant, but a second later Abigail was talking again, and Rose had to snap out of her thoughts to give the other girl her full attention.

"I told them. I sat them down and tried to talk to them like an adult, like how they've always said they wanted me to act, and they hated me for it. They told me that over the school year I had to stop speaking to you, or I had to move out. I have nowhere else to go, Rose!" Abigail yelled.

Rose knew that Abigail wasn't done, so she remained silent.

"I was miserable this past week! I love you so much, and I had to act like you weren't there!" Abigail yelled.

Rose felt herself smile.

"You said you love me" she said.

Abigail's eyes widened, and she blushed.

"I love you too" Rose muttered, leaning forward and pressing her lips against the other girl's cheek.

Abigail seemed unsatisfied with that, and grabbed the back of Rose's neck as she pulled away, pressing their lips together for a few moments before pulling back, smiling brightly.

"What do I do about my parents?" Abigail asked quietly.

"You can stay with us" Rose offered.

Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to ask my mum, of course. But once she hears what happened, she'll be happy to let you stay, and we have the guest room, you can sleep there. I'd let you sleep in my room, but my dad would not be open to that thought at all" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders.

Abigail still seemed a little unsure, but nodded her head, smiling slightly.

Rose pulled her close, hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear that everything would be alright.

Abigail wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself as well, but hugged her back as tightly as she could.

She should've known better then to ever try to give Rose up in the first place.


End file.
